I'm keeping a vampire
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Luka, the most powerful and feared vampire, is freeloading at the Hatsune household.
1. Chapter 1

On a hot Thursday afternoon, three friends were walking and chatting with each other as they walked back to their houses. Their classes had just finished and they agreed to walk with each other, like how they always do.

"You know I think Kamui-sensei really hates my guts." The blonde haired girl, with a gigantic white ribbon tied from the base of her neck to the top of her head, said as she walks beside her friend with a pout on her face. Len, her brother, sighed.

' _She never learns. Seriously are we really blood related?'_

"How could he not? I mean you didn't do your homework for three times straight." Len said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which was of course true.

"You really expect me to just go to my room, sit there for God knows how many hours and do a math homework?" Rin huffed in disgust. "Shouldn't that be what you're doing?" Hatsune Miku said glancing at her blonde friend with a sigh. Her friend was really good at procrastinating that it's making her lazy, and that's not something someone should be practicing. She glanced at the blonde midget and saw her give an incredulous look.

"Miku, did you seriously just say that? Who was the one who ' _forgot'_ her science homework in her house, when in truth she was too busy munching on leeks all day that when she was really full, she decided to fall asleep and never did the home work?" Rin panted. Len turned to his tealette friend and gasped, he always thought she was the responsible type since she has decent grades, this was…

"Hey! That was a one- time thing!" Miku shouted flailing her arms.

"Yeah but it still counts as laziness! Anyways have you guys heard the rumors?" Rin asked, as the cyan haired girl glanced at her with curiosity.

"Oh that murder thing? The one that those murdered people's cause of death was because they had their blood drained out?" Her brother and put a hand on his chin, as if thinking. Miku, on the other hand, never heard those rumors before, but she actually saw these, she had seen them happened in the movies.

"Yeah, there were also two small punctures on their necks, as if they were sucked out from there. So what do you think? Do you think vampires exist?" She looked at her tealette friend and waited for her response. "I think not." Miku answered not really taking interest in the topic.

"What?! There were two puncture holes on their necks Miku! Two!" The blonde girl shouted.

"Yeah so? What if the killer has a wild fantasy about vampires or it was just a coincidence."

"So you think that some killer used a fork or something?"

"Hey that could be a possibility."

"Miku, I don't think a killer would do that." Len sweat dropped as the tealette shrugs. it was childish. This whole vampire thing? Childish. Vampires were a fictional creatures, there was no way that they could exist it's just so…unrealistic. I mean blood sucking? Really?

' _But seems like Rin believes them. Ughhh can't believe she's hooked into these things.'_ Miku gave out a sigh.

"I still think there's a possibility that they do." Rin nodded to herself and suddenly jumped at the unsuspecting tealette, taking her off guard.

"Rin wha-?!"

"See? if I'm a vampire you could've been dead by now."

"You can't possibly think that a fictitious creature could do any harm to me." Miku sighed once more, not really getting how her friend comes to the conclusion of jumping at her like a lunatic.

"And if they do exist, I don't think they would be short like you don't you think?" Len snickered at the joke as his sister gave him a sharp glare.

"Len I swear I would beat your ass right here, right now." Rin stated, a dark aura surrounding her. The tealette could swear that Len whimpered at the sight of his sister, it wasn't a pleasant sight to begin with anyways whenever she's pissed off, nope it wasn't and she learned it the hard way. Miku shuddered and shook her head removing the thought.

' _I never want to experience that again.'_ She thought as they continued to chat with each other, until they've reached their destination.

They bid farewell to each other when Miku and the twin's path were now in a different direction, she waved at the blonde duo until their figures were out of sight, before heading to her own direction.

Miku was walking alone, in her unusually quiet neighborhood. Her foot steps were the only thing that could be heard and the path that she was walking into was almost covered in fog, making it hard to see. Miku gulped at the eerie atmosphere.

' _What's with this? It's like a horror movie setting.'_ She thought, her hand gripped the handle of her bag as she tried to calm her pounding heart. She was scared. What if vam-

' _Hold it right there Hatsune! You didn't just thought of that.'_ She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head, when she heard the loud bang of the trash can. She shrieked but covered her mouth preventing her from letting out a loud noise, she sighed when it was just a black cat.

' _Where the hell are the people?!'_ Miku thought increasing her pace, wanting this to quickly be over with and back to the comfort of her bed and her protective parents. As she was walking she saw a figure in the corner of her eyes, it had the figure of a human and it had its face on the ground.

Curiosity, that's one of the reasons why she had suddenly found herself walking towards that black figure on the flat surface.

' _Ughhh what am I doing? If this was a horror movie I would be dead right now.'_ She thought as she berated herself, it was one of her problems. She's way too curious in everything and it wasn't always nice. The tealette was a meter away from the _thing_ that was on the ground, it had limbs and all the features any humans have. Miku noticed its chest heave up and down as if it was breathing. Immediately, she did what any humans would do, well some cause others are assholes. She went closer to the figure and crouched down before she flipped it over examining for any kinds of injuries, as pink instantly came into view.

This person had long pink hair, her skin incredibly pale, almost ghostly in appearance and really cold, she had bags under her eyes and finally she noticed her slightly parted mouth and saw her unusually long canine teeth. Miku's eyes widen and quickly backed away from the woman, she felt her hand shake and her heart to thump loudly out of fear.

' _No way…is she?'_ Miku jolted when she heard a groan coming from the vampire? And noticed her stand up and scratched the back of her head. Her blood red eyes, quickly finding Miku's teal orbs, making it send shiver down her spine. The mysterious woman sniffed the air slowly, her eyes closed almost as if she was savoring something. The figure opened her eyes and the tealette saw that this woman's eyes trailed down her neck, she quickly put a hand to cover it.

"Y-You back away! I-I don't k-know why you're c-cosplaying as a v-vampire but it isn't funny!" Miku shouted in fear with her other hand in front of her. The woman stared at the girl, her eyes boring to the tealette's eyes. She then sighed and quickly vanished and reappeared behind the girl.

"She firkin van- ahhhh!" Miku shrieked when she felt someone encircling their arm on her waist securely and the other was gripping her wrist tightly but gently, she struggled just by trying to peer over her shoulders.

' _This person is way too strong!'_

"Sweet." She heard as she shuddered at the hot breath that tickled her left ear. Miku felt her one of her buttons became undone and her blouse slipping over just to expose a good part of her neck, she struggled at the woman's hold giving out a struggled cry.

"No! STOP!" Miku pleaded but it was ignored by the vampire. She couldn't believe it, a while ago she was telling the twins that she didn't believe those blood sucking creatures exist and here she was about to become a drained out blood bag, by a frikin' _vampire_.

' _No I can't die right here…'_ She thought helplessly, trying to fight off this creature would do nothing. It was stronger than her after all. Miku felt the vampire breathe into her neck, she could feel her sniffed her one more time like a dog when suddenly the tealette gave out a hiss.

"Haaah~" The vampire kissed the girl's neck before plunging her fangs on her neck, almost immediately sweet, smooth and warm blood greeted her. She was hungry, really hungry. She hadn't eaten in almost a month and this girl that smelled really sweet was a lucky encounter.

Miku didn't know why she was enjoying this, she could hear herself moaning and groaning out of pain and pleasure, as this woman sucked her blood.

' _Haaah n-no more.'_ She was in deep haze. Her legs wobbled as it feels like they would give out anytime and her heart and brain thumped painfully. She could feel the blood inside of her being drained, she weakly hit the vampire's hand on her waist and felt the fangs slide out of her neck, she moaned as the vampire did so. Finally back to her senses, the pink haired girl's eyes turned blue, flinching when she realized what she did.

The vampire immediately turned the girl to face her, almost worried and quickly saw that the girl was panting heavily and her face flushed red as she gripped the front of the vampire's clothes with her shaky hands.

"H-How dare you…" Miku said in a tired voice, she could feel the world spin and her brain thumped painfully. It was unbearably making her dizzy and without another minute she felt herself lean completely to the woman. The voice of the big bad vampire was the last thing she heard before completely passing out.

"Oh shit."

…

She slowly opened her teal eyes and saw her room's ceiling, the comfort of her own fluffy bed was lulling her back to sleep as she sighed contentedly. She tossed to the side enjoying the feeling of fluffiness, and as soon as she did she saw a pink haired woman sitting by her desk with her hand supporting her head.

There was a deafening silence that filled the room, teal orbs and icy blue eyes stare at each other when the intruder coughed accidentally breaking the silence.

"K-KYAAAAAAAA!" Miku shrieked and wrapped the bed sheets around her shaking body trying to protect herself with it. She remembered. This vampire woman sucked her blood! In the streets nonetheless, she remembered passing out on the cold ground. So how was she in her room?

"Could you please turn it down? Your parents are sleeping below us." Vampire-chan said while standing up and walking to the corner of the room.

"My parents?! What the hell are you and why are you here?! " Miku shouted.

"Look, as you could've gathered by what happened outside, I'm a vampire. The strongest one to be exact, so when daddy and mommy gave this vampire a suspicion in why the hell is their daughter slinged to her shoulder. It didn't take one second before I hypnotized them." The pink haired summarized, not even sparing a glance to the teal haired teen.

Miku couldn't believe it. There was a vampire inside her room! And she even hypnotized her parents, and now this…this creature was acting like she wasn't intruding.

"Y-You can't possibly be a vampire! No! I refuse to believe it." The tealette huffed as she stood up with confidence, trying to forget that she was talking to _the_ vampire. She heard a sigh coming from the creature and saw it stand up, making her shrink back when it was taller than her.

"Look, I'm tired and you're tired and don't you have school tomorrow?" Vampire-chan said, her voice clearly strained in dealing with this kid in front of her. Miku didn't let the height difference intimidate her, but did she just hear this vampire was tired? Isn't it like twelve in the midnight?

"You? Tired? I thought vampires are nocturnal? Ohh so you really are a fraud." The vampire gave out an angry huff not wanting to deal with this any longer. She bared her fangs and glared at the tealette with her dilated blue eyes.

"Look, I'm mother effin' Elluka from the house of Ventrue and the most powerful fukin' vampire to ever exist. And this vampire is not a happy vampire when she's tired, do you want me to bite your neck again? I could just drain you out right now? 'Cause I would frikin' love that." Miku stared at _Elluka_ with surprise and fear. This vampire just had an outburst. She hadn't seen that happen, well in movies and the only vampire movie she watched was twilight and trust her it was corny.

"Wow… wait **you're** sleeping here?!" The tealette asked suddenly, getting rid of what had just transpired. _Elluka_ stared at her surprise, why wasn't this girl afraid? Most of her victims would quake in fear and probably ask why she was doing this.

' _Well not like I go out. Going out is a pain and just thinking about it drains my energy.'_ The vampire thought tiredly, she walked towards the girl's bed and plopped herself on it, not caring about the complaining girl. She needed sleep, well not really, but using her strength to lift this incredibly heavy girl had drained her and it isn't what she had in mind.

"Wait you can't just let yourself sleep in _my_ bed, where would I sleep?!" Miku asked in an angry voice, she couldn't believe this this _Elluka_ person didn't only intrude but now she was stealing her precious bed.

' _This 'vampire' is a joke.'_ Miku was running out of fuse when the vampire started to snore lightly.

She walked towards the hibernating vampire and pushed her body off the bed, making her fall painfully on the carpeted floor. The vampire groaned in pain but didn't bother to wake up and continued to sleep, while the tealette stared at her with amusement.

' _Wow she's a heavy sleeper and- wait what time is it? 2:30?! I only have three and a half hours to sleep!'_ Miku immediately scurried and quickly changed her uniform to her sleep wear, she noticed that there was a red tint on her white blouse, without mistaking it was blood. She sighed before she went to her bed and sleep.

…

Miku awoke by her mom's knocks on her door, telling her that it was time to get up. She groaned not wanting to get out of bed. She had one of the most craziest dreams ever. She dreamt was she was bitten by a vampire, and that the creature was sleeping inside her room.

' _Yeah so crazy.'_ Miku thought as she groggily stood up, when she accidentally stepped on something, rather someone. She looked down and saw that she was standing on the body of a pink haired girl, and heard it give out a pained cry.

"Ughh c-could you n-not s-step on m-me…." Miku's eyes widen, her dream wasn't a dream at all! She talked to this person a while ago. She was really bitten by a vampire! And this creature was sleeping on the floor!

"You! What are still doing here?!" Miku stepped on the vampire's body adding more pressure to her feet. The vampire cried in pain and tried to make her stop, but that earned her another stomp.

"S-Stop y-you're gonna break m-my b-bones!" The most powerful vampire said in a pained voice.

' _This girl is a monster!'_ The vampire though, as Miku continued on stomping on _Elluka's back_ , letting out her frustration.

"This is for biting me! *stomp* for hypnotizing my parents! *stomp* and for intruding! *stomp*" The tealette stopped on the punishment, she panted and looked at the nearly dead vampire. She heard the door open, and froze, there standing by the door was her mom with a surprised look on her face.

' _Gahhh this stupid vampire would probably freak her out!'_

"Miku, why are you standing on Luka-chan?" Her mom asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Miku didn't hear her right, did her mom just asked why she was standing on this creature? Who was now in the name of Luka?

"L-Luka?"

"Yes she is the daughter of one of your father's friend. She's staying here for a while since her father is currently away. Oh you should thank her, she brought you home yesterday when she saw you unconscious on the ground in front of Sasakibe-san's bakery." Her mom told her. "Anyways you better head down or you'll be late." Miku's mother then closed the door behind her, leaving the duo alone.

Miku could only stand there in shock. She looked down to the vampire that was struggling beneath her feet, her eyes turned into anger and gave her another painful stomp before releasing the ' _most powerful vampire'_ to let her talk.

"What the hell was that? You're staying here?!"

"Ughh y-yeah that's w-what you're mom said didn't she?" The vampire said as she rubbed her back, trying to ease the pain.

"Are you serious?! Why here?! Why are you staying?!" Miku asked in anger, she didn't want to deal with this vampire ever and her staying her would be a problem, at least for her.

"…Uhh I kinda got kicked out in my mansion…" Elluka whispered.

"Kicked…out? So you're freeloading"

"Well you see not technically, if you let me stay here and possibly let me borrow the comfort of your bed, then it would be my duty to protect this family." Miku gave her a look of disbelief.

"We don't need-"

"Miku come on you'll be late! And tell Luka-chan that breakfast is ready!" They heard her mother shout from down stairs.

"We'll talk later, and you're going to give me some damn good answers." Miku stated at the vampire, who whimpered out of fear when she saw the tealette's glare.

' _No I'm the most powerful vampire! There's no way this girl scares me!'_ Elluka thought nodding to herself, before following the girl down stairs with an aching back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood. Screams. Fire. Those were the things Elluka enjoy witnessing, as her long black cloak and pink hair sways along the blowing wind. The screams of children and adults alike, gives her a sense of satisfaction. It was exhilarating, it was beautiful, it was so many things that she couldn't even describe it anymore._

 _On a blood red full moon, the people on the village had decided that tonight on the dead of the night, the most powerful vampire would be exterminated. She heard their chants as they make their way to her manor, with their pitchforks, torches, garlic and silvers, it made her laugh._

' _These puny humans have been pestering me for quite a while now.' She thought grimly, it was one of the nights where she craved blood. Tonight she was having a blood lust. Elluka smirked when she heard her big gate creaked loudly. They are here, their breathing, smell, the sound of their heart beat._

 _Elluka glanced beside her, where another vampire was standing beside her with similar glowing red eyes, one of her most trusted friends Melanctha who was looking down at the number of food that was now swarming the mansion. They were currently on the peak of the mansion, as they stood there, almost waiting._

" _It looks like we'll be having a feast." Melanctha said with a smirk._

" _Seems so…" Elluka walked forward until she reached the edge of the roof, it was a hundred foot drop and the people are like ants beneath her. She closed her eyes for a moment listening to their heart beats, before she pushed herself off the roof and baring her fangs on the first victim._

…

Miku was tapping her pen on her desk, as the teacher was discussing something about the human anatomy. She wasn't paying any attention, her mind was on the vampire that was currently living in her house, she wouldn't be having any thoughts like this if yesterday didn't happen. But it did so she had to deal with it. The tealette bit her lip in frustration, and didn't notice the teacher calling her.

"Hatsune-san, could you please not tap your pen? It's interrupting my disc-"

RINNNNNGGGGGG

That was Miku's cue to leave. Immediately shoving all her things recklessly inside her bag and once everything was settled she instantly make a run for it.

"Miku!" She froze and peered over her shoulder and saw that it was the twins.

"What's with the hurry?" Rin asked while Len looked at his teal haired friend in worry. Miku slowly turned to face them and scratched her cheek.

"O-Oh you see my m-mom told me that we'll go somewhere today. You know p-plain old f-family bonding." The twin's penetrating gaze made her gulp. She knew that these two didn't buy that. How could they? She stuttered! She never stutters.

' _But I couldn't just say ' oh you know it turns out vampires exist and I'm sheltering one right now' no Rin and Len would freak! GAAHHH it's all that stupid vampire's fault!'_

The twins observed their friends strange behavior, and looked at each other before smiling brightly.

"Ok then, could you say to Mrs. Hatsune we said hi?" They said in unison.

"You aren't going to-"

"Going to what?" Miku shook her head rapidly and waved her hands in front of her, as the twins now gave her a confused look.

"Oh no, nothing! And sure I'll tell her. Anyways I'll head home first, see you tomorrow." The tealette dashed away from them, and as soon as she was out of sight Len whispered.

"Sis, she's hiding something." Rin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed, but we probably shouldn't interrupt… We'll just investigate." The twins smiled at each other, before they too went home.

…

Miku panted in front of their house, she regretted running from her school to their house as now it felt like her lungs were burning. She inhaled deeply composing herself as she walks to the door. Miku noticed their car was nowhere to be seen, she sighed, she was alone with the vampire now, and she didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

The door creaked open as the tealette poked her head inside. It was quiet. Dead quiet. There were no lights turned on and all she could hear was her own breathing and…moaning?

' _What?! OH HELL NO!'_ With lightning speed, Miku bolted up the stairs that leads to her room. Bursting open her door open and immediately blush furiously like a ripped tomato.

"Oh, welcome back." Luka said sitting on a chair in front of Miku's computer. It was nothing unusual, same teal walls and everything all organized. But that wasn't what made the tealette blush no, of course it wasn't. It was _Elluka_ sitting in front of her computer, playing an eroge visual novel on full volume.

"W-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miku shouted causing the vampire to cringe.

"I'm playing can't you see? Now please let me have my silence, I'm about to make love with Hiromi-chan~" Luka smirked while she drooled.

" **ngghhh haaah haaah."** A character who had silver hair with a pair of violet eyes, moaned from the computer.

"Hehehehehehehe." Luka chuckled, clicking the choices the on screen. The tealette noted that she probably needed to bleach her ears later. 'Cause this was utterly shameless!

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS LEWD THING?!" Miku shrieked.

"Oh I bought it." The perverted vampire said, not even taking her eyes off the screen. The tealette gave her a look.

"Bought it? In broad day light? You didn't sparkle did you?"

"Sparkle? Oh god wait give a…minute BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Luka burst out laughing. Miku could see tears coming from her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably.

"So you didn't?" Luka stopped laughing and glance up to the girl, before laughing her ass off.

"S-Sparkle?! W-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA aaaaahhhh no, no more. Jesus you're killing me!" Miku was annoyed, this pink haired freeloader was mocking her just because she thought vampires sparkle.

' _I mean that's what happened in twilight.'_

" **HaaaaaH right there~"** Another moan came from the computer, she completely forgot about the lewd game.

"Y-You perverted vampire! STOP IT YOU'RE TAINTING MY COMPUTER!" Miku chopped the vampires head, quite…hard. Hard enough to have the most powerful vampire cry in pain.

"Gahhh m-my head! I'm dying!" Miku stared at the over reacting vampire, she sighed as she unplugged the computer.

"NO HIROMI-CHAN!" Luka shouted before sulking on the corner of the room. The tealette rolled her eyes and grabbed the pink haired vampire on the back of her shirt and starts dragging her to the small table on the room. Miku sat in front of the frowning vampire.

"Now, answer my question. You said you bought t-that…game…But it's broad day light?" Luka sighed.

"I'm a pureblood. So yeah we could pretty much walk through sunlight but it makes us weaker than we usually are. Oh and we don't pffft we don't s-sparkle pfttt" Luka tried containing her laughter, but it died when she saw the little tealette's unnerving glare.

"You told me you were kicked out yesterday. Why were you kicked out?" Miku asked. The pink haired vampire thought for a moment before shrugging.

"An older bloodsucker kicked me out. For reasons? Sealed." Luka made a zipping gesture on her lips, telling the tealette that she wouldn't tell a thing. She sighed, this vampire would be a handful if she keeps secrets like this. What would happen if the reason was something big and that could harm her family. Sighing once again, she felt her neck itch. The spot where the vampire had bit her yesterday, she wondered.

"You bit me yesterday. Would I turn into a... vampire? Please say no." She glanced hopefully and saw the pink haired girl shook her head lazily.

"Nawp, I don't do that. Making someone turn would be a pain in the ass for me. Teaching, feeding… Ughh too much work." Luka grimace. Miku stared at the vampire in front of her, it's really hard to believe she is one since she act so…un-vampire like.

' _Is she really a vampire or just a homeless person trying to freeload in our house?"_

"So if vampires, like yourself, exist. Are there more creatures out there?" The vampire yawned.

"haaaaayyyeahhh, vampires, werewolves, ghouls and many more. They are a lot and stating them one by one is tiring." Miku was shocked, those mythical creatures exist? I mean she does have one vampire in front of her, and she isn't supposed to be surprised. But wow, to think they really exist, well not that she could say for sure since all she knows is that those bloodsucking creatures does.

"Are we done here?" Luka suddenly asked, breaking her trance and making her look at the bored vampire.

"One more. Are you the murderer?" This made the pink haired girl turn to her confused.

"What?"

"There are rumors flying around, that there's a killing spree happening. People being sucked dry in dark alleys, with two small holes in their neck. The cause of death was blood lost." Luka blinked

"I've never killed anyone since the day I got tired of the vampire business and decided to just drink animal blood. And that was centuries ago." This was weird, a vampire on a killing spree? The last time that happened was when she was still, active. Unless…

"So it wasn't you?" Miku snapped Luka out of her trance. "Hmm? oh no. Not me." The tealette suspiciously looks at the vampire, she heard the pink haired cleared her throat.

"It wasn't me and I think you should be extremely careful from now on." Luka turned serious, the tealette on the other hand gave her a confused look.

"I have a hint on whose killing those people. Trust me. A thousand year old vampire over here." Miku cringed.

"Why would I trust you? I mean _you're_ a vampire."

"Whoa, whoa I am a vampire, but I ain't no bastard…well I was, but if you really don't want to trust me, then not my problem when I see you on the streets, dead." As Luka said this, she stood up and sneakily went back to the computer and plugged it. On the other hand the tealette was deep in thought.

This idiot vampire in her room, knew who was murdering those people. Meaning they know each other and probably hunt together for some human blood, and for some reason she's scared that _Elluka_ knew whoever the murderer was. It's a normal thing, because it's possibly a vampire or a chupacabra?, but there was something unnerving about it. She groan, her head hurts just from thinking about it.

' _God why do they have to-'_

" **D-Don't stop~"** A moan interrupted her thought and Miku was ready to burst.

"TURN IT OFF!"

Elsewhere…

Hurried footsteps were heard in a secluded dark alley, as a man with a frightened look on his face was being chased by someone. He peered over his shoulder and saw flash of shadow in the corner of his eyes, when suddenly he tripped on his own footing, his head hitting the ground hard. The man groaned in pain, and felt someone stand in front of him. He slowly looked up and saw frightening pair of glowing red eyes, smirking at him making the man catch a glimpse of those unnerving long canine teeth.

"You gave me an exercise, little rat." It spoke, with it's pitched but scarily low voice.

The man felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he was shaking and felt his heart drop when he saw this...this creature leaned down.

"What do you say you give me a drink right now. 'Cause I am _thirsty_." The vampire didn't let the meal have a chance to talk and just straight out bite his neck. Warm and thick fluid invaded her mouth, as the man tried pushing the vampire away and squirm when he felt he was being drained, and it was not long after before the man dropped dead.

"Haaahh~"the vampire sighed contentedly as blood rolled from the corner of her mouth. With her thumb she wiped the red liquid and licked her finger.

"Still hungry..." Her long black twin tails, fluttering behind her and her blood red eyes stare at the moon above her.

"hmmm where could you be?" She sighed, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Ojou-sama." A masculine voice was heard. She quickly turned around and saw a man with dark hair wearing suit.

"What are you doing here? Kiyoteru." The vampire asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your father ordered me that feeding time was over." The girl crossed her arms. " Hmph. I don't want to listen to an order from someone who banished _my_ precious toy."

"But ojou-sama, your father-"

"Could go ahead and die." the red eyed girl growled. "I'm seriously mad for what he did, and it's just a matter of before I run out of patience looking or else I'll kill everyone."

The girl jumped and used her unusually sharp nails to climb up the walls and gave the man a death glare.

"Dare to follow me and I'll have your head." The man sighed not wanting to get to the vampire's bad side, but he sure would have to make yet another lie.

' _This spoiled kid is seriously a pain in the ass.'_ He thought and left, wishing for the worst when he comes back to the manor without the dracula's daughter beside him.

The twin tailed vampire reached the peak of the structure and sat on the edge, humming to herself. Her fingers playing with the jewelry hanging on her neck, she frowned.

"I'll find you Elluka..." She whispered and little did she know, a pair of brown eyes is watching by the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this the end?" Luka breathed out, she grits her teeth as her pupils are now in their slit form. "I won't let it end this way, **SCUM!** " She shouted, her opponent laughing at her, making her blood boil. She wanted to wipe that grin off of his face and shove her claws up his throat.

Luka dodged the first few attacks and side steps, catching her opponent off-guard. ' _An opening!'_ She thought, going straight for the finish. But as soon as she did her opponent quickly dodge and did his finishing move, resulting to her demise.

"AHHHHHH! I LOST! STUPID SON OF A-"The hard impact of a pillow hitting her face, cut her outburst.

"SHUT UP!" Miku shouted. "Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" Luka removed the pillow in her face and glared at the tealette with her blood red eyes. "I don't care! Don't you see this is more important than your sleep?" Luka argued, crossing her hand in her chest. Miku's mouth twitched, she really wasn't getting any kind of benefit for this crap. She returned the vampire's glare with a more murderous intent, making the _powerful_ Elluka shiver and gulped, her eyes returning to their usual icy blue as they now show uneasiness.

"Look here **vampire-chan** , if you didn't notice, I have school tomorrow and **I** need plenty of rest. But I can't seem to do that with you shouting like a lunatic! It's three in the morning for Christ's sake!" Miku stated. "So you better behave or I'll **break you.** " Luka whimpered, she snaps out of fear and with a shaky voice she laughs nervously.

"Y-You think I'm s-scared? I'm Elluka! So e-even if you did do something, you won't even leave a scratch! Yeah that's right!" For the first time in so many decades, the pink haired is scared in a mere human that makes her stutter and let her feel dread and fear, she's dead if you forgot. She didn't understand why, but somehow this girl in front of her, who was now walking towards her with a frightening smile on her face?

Miku crouched down to the level of the vampire. "Do you want me to try?" "I-I-" Luka stuttered, she felt a hand snake through her shoulder, a clear sign that Miku wasn't playing. The pinkette backs away from the girl, nearly making her lose her footing.

"Alright! I will, I will! Just sleep already!" "Good girl." Miku smiled at her and proceeded to return to her bed.

"Goodnight, Luka-chan~" The tealette said before lying down, her back faced toward pink haired girl. Luka carefully checked if Miku was asleep, she saw how the blanket rise and fall in a rhythmic fashion. ' _She's asleep. That was fast.'_ She thought before releasing the air she didn't know she was holding. She touched her fangs and sit down in front of the television once again. Luka released a long sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

…

As morning came, Miku rose up in delight. Somehow, she felt like today would be a great day to the point that she greeted the morning sun. She removes herself from her bed and noticed that a certain pink haired girl wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Maybe she left?" Miku shrugs and proceeded to do her daily routine. She brushed her teeth, changed into her uniform, and fixing her hair up in their usual twin-tails. She knows that twin-tails makes her look childish, but she didn't give a damn on what they say. ' _Hmph, Rin always say I look like a kid having twin-tails but I can't really take that seriously with her having that gigantic ribbon on her head. I mean, I swear those ribbons are bigger than her head.'_ Miku thought, she shook her head and looked at herself on the mirror and winked.

"Wow." A familiar, deeply annoying voice called out. Miku turned and saw Luka lying on her bed, she looks quite comfortable. "Oh great, what a wonderful morning. How long have you been there freeloader?" The tealette asked with sarcasm. "Long enough." Just as Luka stated that she suddenly went silent, catching the attention of Miku, before she noticed how the vampire was looking at her with mild interest, it creeps her out. "What?" Miku asks as Luka shook her head. "Oh, nothing, it's just that, I guess flat chest are great too." The pinkette said, giving the telette a thumbs-up.

"What are you-" Miku's eyes widen at what the vampire meant, this idiot pink haired pervert saw her toned body, at least that's what she tells herself. She saw her change! Clenching her hand close, she formed a fist and slowly walked towards Luka. "Y-You…You!" Luka watched Miku, her bangs were hiding her face and somehow her body was slightly shivering. The vampire didn't understanding what she did wrong to make the teal haired monster turn all flushed and embarrassed. "Miku?" The tealette lifted her face up, surprising Luka. She raised her hand high up the air and shouted. "PERVERT!" Luka's eyes widen. "W-wait I didn't-!"

 _SMACK_

Haruko Hatsune, Miku's mother, was quite confused at what she's witnessing. Luka-chan was caressing her cheek, which had a strange angry red hand mark on her face, her daughter looks like she was about to murder the poor egg and her face was flushed for some reason. "Miku, did something happen?" Miku's mother asked, the tealette huffed in response as she ate the last bite of her toast and egg, she abruptly stood up surprising both Luka and Haruko.

"It's nothing. I'm leaving." The woman and the vampire watched the teal haired teen walk towards the door and watched as the tealette slammed the door shut, making Luka flinch at the sound.

"Ah! See you later…" Haruko uttered, completely confused at her daughter's behavior, she turned to the pink haired girl who was chewing the toast slowly.

"Luka-chan, did something happen?" The woman asked and waited for a reply. Luka sighed and placed a hand on Haruko's shoulder. "Don't worry nothing happened. " the pink haired girl stated and caressed her aching cheek. "Hmmm, well then are you okay? Your cheek seems to be in quite a lot of pain." The woman examined the pink haired girl's injury, Luka hissing in pain as Haruko's hand accidentally touched her cheek.

"Tsk, I'M-! I'm fine Hatsune-san. Thank you for the food." The woman, watched as Luka stood up and went up to Miku's room. "Ah! If you say so…" Haruko said slowly, now she was left alone with dirty dishes, she sighs. "What's with people abruptly standing up and leaving? Seriously, today is weird." "Huh? Did Miku left?" Tatsuya Hatsune, Miku's father, asked walking towards his wife, he was now dressed in his suit and was about to leave. "Oh, yes she did." Haruko said. "Is that so? Isn't it quite early?" "Yes, it's strange isn't it?" Miku's mother said, placing her husband's coffee beside him.

…

Luka was, once again, playing her eroge games, with earphones this time which was Miku's, but she doesn't need to know that. Her blue eyes watched with interest at a lewd scene, her hand reach out for a potato chip that's beside her and ate it. Hiromi, a character in her VN, was being cute again. The reactions of Hiromi was well made, and it was actually really, really cute. ' _I mean look at her half closed eyes and her flushed face.'_ Luka smirked and clicked at whatever it is that needs clicking.

A few minutes passed, the scene was finally over. She stretched her back and looked at the time ' _2:00 pm, just a few more hours before the demon comes home_.' "Haaaaa that's a good session, now let's go beat that stupid cocky boss." She rummages through her black bag, which she brought when she got kicked out. Obtaining the disc she was looking for, she immediately settled in front of the television and turned on the console she bought. Seeing as Luka had lived for so many decades, she had saved up shit tons of money, definitely defining her as a rich person.

Luka waited for the screen to load, opening a can of mountain dew and a bag of chips. As the screen finally loaded, her attention immediately focuses on the screen.

She was close, just two to five more hits before the boss finally dies. "TAKE THIS ASSHOLE!" Luka shouted, she was now surrounded by wrappers and cans of carbonated drinks. The pink haired girl's eyes widen as the boss's health was one more hit away from dying,

"I finally got you this-"

"KILL IT!" An energetic voice called out, startling the pink haired girl.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Luka grab something beside her for protection, which happens to be a can of soda. The sound of her character dying brought her back to her senses. The pink haired girl's eyes stray from the screen, the cocky boss laughing like a shitard motherfuckin'- ' _SON OF A BITCH!'_ The vampire thought angrily.

"Ohhh to bad, you nearly had him." The woman said, the said person walked towards Luka. Her eyes glowing red, her outfit was blood red and she was smirking, her fangs glinting.

"Long-time no see _Elluka-sama_ or should I say Luka-chan now?" The mysterious woman said. She anticipated two reactions, one, her long-time friend would smile back at her, two she would nudge her shoulder as a sign of knowing.

"What the effin crap Melanctha?! I almost had his ass!" Luka angrily shouted, catching _Melanctha_ off-guard. "El…Luka?" She was confused, never had Luka ever had an outburst like that. She was like the cool type, or the silent type or- screw it, you get the point, so this was new to her.

"Wait, what happened to ' _I don't do silly things nor do I get angry at trivial things.'_ phrase? " Melanctha asked, mimicking the voice of the pink haired girl. "Oh, I changed that from 'I'm about to beat your ass.' phrase, so you better run." Luka's pupil turned into their slit form, she bared her fangs and at an incredible speed, she reached her long lost friend.

Melanctha dodge Elluka's weak claw attack, after that it wasn't followed up by another. The woman, wondered why Luka had stopped. She took turned around and saw the pink haired girl bent down, her chest heaving in a harsh manner.

"N-No *huff* more *huff* speedy…things" Luka huffed, completely out of breath. "Elluka are you alright?" "Yeah just…give me a…moment." Melanctha watched her friend catch her breath. "What have you been doing? You've become undeniably weak."

"Huhh is that so? Well," Luka shake the can of soda in her hand, she faked in struggling to open the can and hands it over to her friend. "Hey could you open this for me?" Melanctha sighed and obtained the can. "Have you become so weak that you can't even op-"Her sentence were cut off as the carbonated drink exploded in her face.

"HA! Revenge!" She heard Luka shouted, it took all her will power to hold herself from holding herself back from punching the lights out of Luka.

After the brunette cleaned herself, she and Luka was now behaved and was facing each other, with the pink haired girl drinking the carbonated drink in one go. "Haaaaa~ That was good!" Luka cheered and looked at the brunette, who was waiting for her. "Are you done now?" Melanctha asked. "Yeah, yeah, hold on to your panties." Luka sigh. "So what are you doing here anyways?" "Well, I wanted to tell you I actually changed my name to Sakine Meiko, and can't I visit an old friend of mine?" 'Meiko' said. "Meiko? Sounds lame." The pink haired vampire stated in an uninterested manner, pissing the brunette off.

"It is not lame! I came up with it so you better respect it!" Meiko argued. "It's not like you have a better name than mine, I bet it reeks like those werewolves."

"Hey! I have a way better name than yours, it's LUKA! And it's way cooler than _Meiko_."

"Hmm, yeah right, you just removed 'El' from Elluka! God you're such a lazy ass." Luka snarled at the brunette, before deciding that fighting with her friend would result to an unwanted result.

"Pshh, whatever." Luka looked at the clock beside her and sighed. "Seriously _Meiko_ what are you doing here? You never come to me since you know that I wanted to be left alone, unless you wanted something or there's urgent news." The pink haired vampire suddenly turned serious, she stared deeply into her friend's soft brown eyes, looking for some answers. Meiko's demeanor shifts, leveling with Luka's. "She's looking for you. And it looks like she's on a rampage." Luka closed her eyes and scratched her cheek.

"Is that so? Well that's a pain in the ass, how bad?" The brunette sighs. "Quite bad, to the point that she hated her close father because of him banishing you, you know sometimes I question your tastes."

"Why so?"

"Well remember that one time, when a girl had to chase me with an axe because she saw me talking to you? I mean yeah, I get that they get jealous, but that kind of jealousy?"

"Ha! What can I say? I guess I'm a _bloody_ gorgeous!" Luka bark a laugh, while her friend groans. "I swear to my clan, I will rip your throat." Meiko said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, enough of that, so what do you want me to do? Go back? You know that I can't, and I'd rather not go back." "I guess, maybe? I don't know. It's your choice if you want to go home or not, I'm not forcing you." Meiko shrugs.

She took another glance at her friend and sighs. "Do you want to come back?" asked the brunette as Luka shrugs. "I answered that already, but that really depends, I mean, they did kick me out right? Soooo I guess that's a no for them."

"Hmmm, so anyways, enough of this, how have you been _Luka_?" Meiko asked while smiling, causing Luka to almost gag.

"Ughh, what's this all the sudden?" The pink haired vampire's eyes caught sight of the clock, making her gulp. ' _Crap! She'll be here soon!'_ Luka scanned the room and saw a messy floor that came from the soda a while ago, she sweat dropped. "Meiko, clean that mess you made!" Luka pointed at the wet substance on the floor. "What?! You made that!"Meiko said irritated. "Just do it." The blue eyes girl stated in her commanding tone, the tone she uses back then. Meiko have to admit, Luka's commanding tone sometimes give her a sudden start.

"Sure, _Elluka_."

…

A certain tealette finds herself snapping one of her favorite pen. Yes, she's mad and it isn't a good sign, just when she thought this will be a good day too. Miku frowned as her minds wander around, the teacher continues on with lectures and heard him call a student to answer a problem on the board.

The tealette's eyes narrowed and frown more deeply, if that was possible.

' _Stupid vampire, she just had to do that.'_ She thought, and didn't notice that classes had ended for the day. Her friend, Rin, walks towards her and was confused that Miku seems out of it. "Yo." The blonde greeted, snapping the tealette out of her own world. Miku looked at Rin, and just sighed as she stands up.

"Miku are you alright? Did something happen?" She asks, and saw the tealette frown and saw her mouth twitch. "You know Rin, I seriously am close to beating up someone right now." The blonde raised her eye brow. "Miku, are you alright? You seem out of it." Said another voice, deeper than Rin's voice. "Yeah it's weird right?" The blonde nudge her brother, as he nodded looking at Miku.

"Look, you two don't need to worry. It's just that-" She remembers the events from morning, and just like that her aura changed, making the Kagamine twins gulp. "I really want to beat-up a certain idiot right now!" Miku stated angrily, and was harshly shoving her things in her bag.

"H-hey calm down, and who is this 'idiot'? *gasp* don't tell me!" Len confused at his sister's behavior, suddenly widens his eyes, realizing what the other blonde said. "No way!"

Miku looked weirdly at the siblings and sighs.

"It's not what you think, whatever it is your thinking."

"But! Miku! Who is this idiot?! I mean from what I've heard, Len and I were the only people who you'd call idiot!" Rin shouted.

"Oh, Miku I know you would one day realize your love for me!" Len followed, nearly crying.

The sibling stopped their outburst when they felt a hand on their shoulder. Miku smiled at them, in a not so friendly manner.

"Would you two stop it, or I would seriously beat you two up." Rin chuckled nervously.

"H-Haha is this your way of showing your love?" Miku tightened her grip on their shoulder, the twins nearly giving a whimper.

"If that's what you two concluded, you two won't even be alive at that point. So behave ok~" The tealette remove her hands on their shoulder, with two twins ready to cry at any moment.

"Anyways, if both of you don't have anything to say I'm leaving." Miku said, irritated. She walks past her friend, if it weren't for the grip on her wrist stopping her, she turned around and saw Len holding her wrist. He looks at his sister and smirks at her, the communication between the twins unknown to the tealette.

"We actually wanted you to tutor us." Len stated.

"Ha? Since when did you need tutoring? You're one of the top ten." Rin nudges her brother, the pony-tailed blonde getting the message.

"It's not me, it's my dumb sister. She needs to score at least one in the te-" Len's sentence were cutoff as Rin punched him in the gut.

"You two are acting weird." Miku said before turning to leave, for the second time she was stopped, with her skirt being pulled back by Rin.

"Rin! What the hell!" The tealette shouted, trying to not let her skirt ripped "Miku help me for the test!" Rin cried dramatically, clinging on the tealette's skirt.

Len watch the two, completely interested at what was happening. His eyes were too focused on Miku's skirt to even notice the punch coming at him at an incredible speed. With a loud thump, Len was on the floor with a certain pissed-off tealette.

"Stupid pervert." Rin poked her brother on the cheek, receiving a groan as a reply. "Welp you really did punch the light out of him." Miku sighed. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow and you!" She pointed at the remaining twin, causing the other girl to shriek. "Move on, time is precious." Rin followed her tealette friend, but not before saluting at her brother. ' _You were brave but stupid soldier! I'll never forget your sacrifice.'_ She then walked out their classroom, leaving Len on the floor.

…

The duo walked in the direction of Miku's house, the remaining twin asking too many questions and was being annoying. Not like she minds, if she had to be honest, she had been used to it a long time ago.

"So what I'm trying to say, we should totally go to the new amusement park in the city!"

"Someday Rin, the test aren't even done yet and you're thinking of a hang out?" Miku sighed.

"Of course! Planning things like this motivates me. It'll be worth it to study if it means amusement hang-out after exams!" Miku hums.

"Anyways, we're here." "Wow! Your place haven't changed a bit." Rin nodded to herself. "What are you saying you've been here last week."

Miku and Rin entered the Hatsune residence with the small creak of the door. It echoes inside the house, it was dark. ' _Scarily dark._ ' thought Rin, trying to stop herself from shivering at the unusual coldness. "I'll turn the heater on." Miku walks away from the blonde, leaving her alone. Rin waited for Miku to be out of sight, once she was, the blonde went to the tealette's room. Rin shivered, it was unusually cold, every time she takes a step closer from the tealette's room, the more the atmosphere drops.

"This is scary Miku." She whispered, Rin heard a thump coming from Miku's room, startling her. "Hii!" She shrieked, the blonde composed herself and noticed the door leading to her friend's room was ajar. She shakily stood up and slowly walked towards the door, with a gently push, the door gave out a loud creak, it was scarily loud at the moment. Rin took a peek inside the room and what she saw made her scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Miku heard a loud scream coming from upstairs, alert, she found that Rin was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widen, the vampire! With an incredible speed, she bolted up the stairs and in her room. She slammed the door open and shouted.

"RIN! ARE YOU…alright?" Miku asked confused, there inside her room was Rin cuddling a black cat with small unusual streak of pink fur.

"Miku! Is this the idiot you're talking about?! You're evil, look she's sooo cute! You can't seriously beat up a cute cat, no! I'll sue you for that."

Miku was confused at the situation, why was a cat there? Where was the stupid vampire? Why is Rin planning to sue her again?"

The cat mewled loudly and just like that, the tealette swear she heard it talk.

" _Miku, help!"_


	4. Chapter 4

"You are so cute!" Rin squeals in adoration, as a black cat was currently struggling in her arms. Miku stood there, trying to wrap her head on the scene in front of her. But it's actually more like trying to understand if the cat really did just talked.

' _What the?'_ The tealette thought, her left eyebrow raised and felt a sweat trickle down her neck.

' _Miku you really have to help me!'_ Luka's familiar voice called out.

' _Crap there's this voice again!'_

' _I can hear you, you know.'_ Miku stared at the feline on her arms friend, as it stares back to her with her familiar icy blue eyes.

' _Luka…?'_ The cat mewled loudly. ' _Yes! It's me! Now help me!'_ Luka felt the blonde's hold tightened, causing her to wheeze.

Miku's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, when she saw that the vampire was literally getting out of breath. But then she also realized she was dead. But never mind that.

"Rin!" Her blue eyed friend turned her attention towards her friend and gave her a confused look, wondering why she suddenly called out her name.

"Hmm?"

"I-I remembered that my cat uhhh Princess, haven't eaten yet! So could you like uhhh give her to me?" Miku stated, feeling exhausted for making up that lame excuse.

"Ohh is that so?" Rin lifted the half dead feline and booped her nose. "Well little Princess needs food right now!" Luka cringed at the name and turned her cat head towards the cyan haired girl. ' _Why do you do this to me?'_ The pink haired girl asked the cyan haired girl who was trying to hold her laughter.

' _Well it's only fair, since you've seen my body.'_ Miku retorted in her thoughts. ' _It wasn't even that hot…'_

' _What did you say?!'_

' _Oh uhhh meow?'_ Luka sweat dropped. "Miku! Come on, Princess needs to eat!" Rin said excitedly. ' _Please deal with her…Miku, have mercy on me.'_ Luka pleaded, but on the blonde's point of view, the cat was meowing cutely.

Miku sighed. "Rin, I'll do it by myself and stay here." Rin was about to respond when she saw the infamous glare. "Stay here okay?" The blonde sighed in defeat and let the black cat go, as it scurried towards her savior. "Fine…"

…

"Okay, explain." Miku demanded, as Luka was seated on the counter, with her tail swinging on the edge. ' _I couldn't turn back.'_ The cat said. "You can't what?" ' _I know it's also strange in why I can't.'_

Miku shooked her head and glared at the furry Luka. "So like you're stuck at being a cat?" The cat nodded with its little head. ' _Yes and it sucks, I can't play my game or anything!'_ Luka gave out an annoyed mewl and lay on her back. ' _Well there's one solution for this, I need you to cal-'_

"Why did you turn into a cat in the first place?" The tealette asked, cutting off the vampire mid- sentence. Luka looked away from the cyan.

' _N-Nothing important.'_

"What? So you just felt like turning into a cat?"

' _It was my friend's fault ok?'_

"Wait… you have a friend?" Miku asked, surprised while the cat growled. ' _Why are you so surprised?'_

"Well you don't really strike me as the vampire with friends you know." Luka stared at the girl before her and sighed. ' _Look, just give me your finger for a moment.'_ "What? You're not going to do something weird are you?" The cyan haired girl suspiciously looked for a hint of mischief in the cat's big blue eyes and found nothing.

Luka swished her tail back and forth, waiting for Miku to finally heed her. The tealette sighed and gave in, she slowly extended her index finger towards the black cat and yelped when Luka bit her, causing red liquid to flow, with the vampire trying to resist herself from licking it.

"What the? Why the hell did you do that?!"

' _J-just wait for a second.'_

"I swear to God if I have rabies you're going to have to say goodbye to your-"

Miku stopped mid-sentence, feeling the temperature drop. She looked around the room in fright, fearing the unknown. The tealette took a step back and jolted when she felt cold soft flesh hit her back.

Slowly turning her head, blood red eyes greeted her and saw the small glint that its fangs reflected.

"Well looks like you're my- Miku?!" Meiko shouted, her eyes widened and her mouth agape. Miku had her eyes widened in fear which later turned into confusion, wondering why this suspicious looking vampire knew her name.

"What the-"

' _Alright Meiko, turn me back to my original form!'_ Luka cut the tealette off, as Meiko shifted her gaze towards _Elluka._

"Luka, what is going on, how is she-"

' _Meiko…don't…'_ Luka growled, the usual blue in her eyes turned into a dangerous blood red.

Miku was confused as she looks observes the conversation between the two vampires, she turned her gaze towards the feline Luka and saw that she was still growling at the brunette.

"What is happening here? Scratch that, how the hell do you know my name?!" The cyan haired girl asked, pointing accusingly at the busty brunette.

"Hey, it's alright I won't hurt you, just chill." Meiko smiled. "That did not answer my question!"

' _You two stop it.'_ Luka's commanding voice surprised the tealette. _' Miku, this is Meiko the one I told you that she's the reason why I'm like this.'_

"What?! Hey, you said you needed something that could get her to accept your apology for being a peeping tom!" Miku raised her eyebrows. ' _H-Hey don't go around blurting lies!'_ Luka mewled.

"You wanted to say sorry?" The pinkette stopped and looked at the tealette before turning away.

' _It's not like that…I guess…Maybe…'_

"Aww~" Meiko cooed. ' _Meiko, I have these cat claws right here and I'm not afraid to use it on your sorry ass.'_ Luka growled.

"Okay, okay and if you think that summoning me here would help you then you're mistaken." The brunette sighed.

"What? But don't you have any power that could turn her back?" Miku asked. "No. You see it doesn't work that way." Meiko stated and pointed a finger at Luka.

"She is the problem why I can't." The pinkette was confused. ' _What? How the hell can that be?'_

"Something is wrong with you Luka, for some reason someone is sealing your power. Preventing you from using it to the max, and it's probably the reason why you were so drained when you dashed towards me a while ago." Meiko looked at the both of them. "So she's lower than a vampire now?" Miku asked.

"Yes. But worry not, I have a solution." The brunette said with a smirk on her face.

' _Wait how the hell did you know about that?'_ Luka asked her friend nervously. "I'm Melanctha, Luka, I know everything. Probably because of _her_ smell?" Miku looked at the both of them, she could feel something was going on, and it isn't a good feeling.

'… _Just tell me your plan.'_ Meiko smirked. "Prepare for my most amazing plan people, and you're-"

"Miku where is the…" Rin trailed off as she stood before them, confusion framing her face as she looks at her friend for answers. ' _Miku I thought I told you to send her home?!'_ Luka mewled angrily and cowered in fear as the aquamarine haired girl glared at her. _'Pfft she's so whipped.'_ Meiko thought.

Miku shifted her gaze from Luka to the blonde and started flailing. "R-Rin! I-It isn't what i-it looks like!"

"Uhhh who is she?" Rin pointed at the other vampire, who was trying to hold her laughter. Miku nervously laughed and gave Meiko a ' _Help me or die.'_ Look. "O-Oh I'm Mela-Me-Meiko! Sakine Meiko! M-Miku's uhhh cousin?" The brunette stuttered.

"Ok?" Rin stared at Miku waiting for something. "Y-Yeah she's my cousin from uhhh…from …" ' _What are you doing? You're going to give yourself away.'_ Luka said. ' _I can't do it! She knows everyone from my family!'_ The tealette a trickle of sweat roll down on her neck, as a certain brunette watched them.

Sighing, Meiko walked up to the Rin and stared at her eyes. "Uhmm Do you have a problem or something?" the blonde asked and Meiko shook her head. "Nope, just doing this."

Melanctha's eyes turned red and stared deeply into Rin's blue ones and started manipulating her. "You are going to leave this house for the day and never question Miku tomorrow and-" Meiko felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Miku.

"Tell her to forget that 3000 yen I owe her while you're at it." The brunette and Luka looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?"

' _Seriously?'_ The duo said in sync, the younger girl shrugged. "What? It's a normal thing to do if you're in debt."

"No it's not."

"Huh, well you're going to do it anyways." Miku nodded to herself. ' _Meiko forget about what she said and move-'_ Luka wasn't able to finish her sentence when a hand suddenly started petting her in a not so gentle way. ' _I-I mean yeah! You should totally obey t-this uhhh M-Miku!'_ the feline yelped.

Meiko sighed once again at the other two and resumed to manipulating. "…You're going to forget that Miku owed you 3000 yen and both of you are going for an ice cream for tomorrow and it's going to make the both of you happy. Now off you go." Rin was in trance for a few seconds before breaking the stare. She looked at Miku.

"I'm going to go now Miku…" The blonde said robotically and started making her way to the front door. "Don't forget the ice cream tomorrow." And with that, Rin opened the door and went out leaving the trio in the room.

"Oh my God…" Miku said in disbelief. "You're trying to kill her! " She shouted at Meiko who looks at her in surprise. "What? No I'm not!"

"She's lactose intolerant!"

"She's a what?! …What is that?" Meiko asked. ' _It means she can't handle dairy products.'_ Luka pipped in, now on her cat belly relaxing.

"Ohhhh, wait that's not why we're here remember?" Miku huffed. "Fine, say you're brilliant plan now then."

Meiko smirked and pointed at Luka. "You are going to have to hunt again." The tealette and pinkette had their eyes wide. ' _What?!'_ Luka was the first to react. ' _I can't do that, because one, if you didn't notice I'm a cat right now, and two, I could get myself killed!'_

The brunette scoffed. "Oh please, I have sensed that you won't be stuck at that feline form any longer. And wouldn't you want to have your power back? I mean from what I've known you're pretty-"

' _Enough!'_ Luka snapped, surprising both other individuals. Miku stared at the unusual act of Luka and heard Meiko sigh. "Look, if you really wanted a solution that doesn't involve you killing the high ranks then go back to your cray cray girlfriend."

"Cray Cray?" Miku stared at Meiko. "Oh trust me it isn't the first." The brunette walked towards the window and looked at the moon. "Looks like I have to go, now if you need me and wanted to contact me again...Try not to do it so often. Anyways, I'm out. See ya!" Meiko waved at the both of them and vanished in thin air.

"So…now what?" Miku started, as Luka looked at her. ' _Now, it looks like I have no choice.'_

"No choice to what?" the tealette asked. '…. _It's none of your business.'_ Luka stated, hopping down to the table and making her way through the window. "Wait, where are you going?"

' _Out.'_

"I could see that."

' _I told you it's none of-'_

"Cut the crap vampire." Miku snapped. "Now tell me what in the world is going on." The aqua marine haired girl stared at the feline, waiting for an answer. Luka looked at her for a minute before shifting her gaze through the opened window. ' _None of your business.'_

Miku watched the pink haired girl hop out the window, on the other hand she was taken by surprise on how the other girl acted today, something was off, if she had to say and it was quite unsettling. Just as she was about to put more thought into it she heard their car engine by the garage and noted that her parents have arrived.

Miku shook her head. ' _Well she could deal with that on her own.'_

…

Miku woke up with something warm yet heavy on her stomach area, she reached out and was greeted by a soft and silky fur on her finger-tips. She smiled slightly, having the confortable feeling of the fur. It was nice until it was joined in by a soft purr.

' _Wow Miku, you're good at this.'_ Luka's familiar voice is what woke her up. Immediately jolting up, causing the vampire to jump on reflex.

"That was the most disgusting thing you've ever said to me pervert!" Miku shouted, as the cat gave her an incredulous look. ' _What are you talking about? I just said that you're…That is not what I meant and you know it!'_

"Oh yeah? Well I heard ' _Wow, Miku you're good at this.'_ It's like a sentence you would most likely find at porn video! What the hell am I supposed to think?!" the tealette fumed, tossing aside the blanket and having Luka trail behind her.

' _Oh come on, that's ridiculous and…how do you know if it's a sentence you could find at a porn video?'_ Miku paused and blushed. "S-Shut up it's embarrassing to openly state it like that! Idiot!"

' _Ohhh, I get it.'_ The tealette looked at the smirking feline on the floor…that's a thing now. "No, you don't get it."

' _Hmm~'_

"Luka, stop it."The pinkette chuckled and hopped on the drawer in front of the other girl. ' _Fine, but I have news for you today.'_ Miku raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

' _Well, I felt guilty for' accidentally'_ _witnessing your 'amazing' body, in your opinion-'_ The tealette glared at her. '-so _I decided to come along with you to your school today.'_ Miku scoffed.

"Pshh like hell you are."

' _Miku, this is non-negotiable.'_

"Yes and the answer is-" "Miku, come down breakfast's ready!" Haruko shouted from the other side of her door.

"No." The aquamarine haired girl said, she heard the cat whined. ' _You have to take me with you Miku-'_

"No means no, and why do you want to come with me anyways?" The tealette asked, as she prepares her uniform.

' _Because…why is me coming with you a problem anyways?'_ Luka asked, her tail swish back and forth. "Uhh let me think, because you're a cat right now?" Miku stated, walking towards the feline and lifting the great vampire.

' _And how is taking an adorable cat be a problem?_ ' "Ughhh you're such a narcissist." The pinkette looked at her incredulously. ' _And I'm not? Please, look at me.'_ Miku looked at her and saw Luka giving her the same look as Puss in boots. She had to admit it was cute, but she isn't going to announce that to her.

"Nope." She opened the door and dropped Luka on the floor. The pinkette landing on her cat paws gently.

' _She left me no choice.'_

…

"Where's Luka-chan?" Haruko asked. Miku stopped half-way through stuffing her face with toast and looked at her mom. "Oh you know, probably out there doing something productive…like nothing." The last part was said in a whisper, making sure her mother didn't hear.

The woman nodded and sipped through her steaming mug of coffee. "Where's dad by the way?"

"He went out early since he has meeting today." Miku nodded, she chugged the orange juice on her glass and stood up. "Well, I better go. See you later Mom!" She said making way to the door. Miku wear her shoes and opened the door.

"See you later!" Haruko shouted and saw her daughter grab her bag and nod at her before going out.

…

After arriving the premises on time, Miku walked through the gates, spotting Rin and Len, waving at them and walking with them on the way to their classroom, she safely arrived at the respective…classroom.

"Hey don't forget the ice cream later, and just so you won't forget you're paying." Rin smiled, as her brother looks at her in a weird way.

"What?"

"You're getting ice cream…"

"So?"

"You're lactose intolerant."

"Well can't I have a lactose-free ice cream?"

"That's not the problem here. You're going to have ice cream later without telling me." Len said, demanding for his sister for answer.

"Well if you didn't become a pussy yesterday and didn't faint at Miku's hard slap on your face, you would've gotten in."

"Pshh shut up, and you know that was more like a death's hand. She have the death's hand." Len rolled his eyes.

"Both of you break it off, the teacher will arrive at a few minutes, so go to your seats." Miku sighed.

"Yes mom." The twins said simultaneously. "Good, now go." Rin snickered. "Sure thing mom." She nudged at Len. "I want milk mom." The blonde boy said, but regretted it when he heard his twin stop snickering and looked at Miku, who was now giving him a dark aura.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go." Len said in a rush, and drag his sister with him. The tealette sighed at the both of them and wondered why she was friends with them.

Miku dropped her bag on her table, and as it hits the wooden desk, she heard a mewl. She stared at her bag for a few minutes before giving it a sharp chop.

' _Ackk! Ow!'_ Luka cried in pain, which in some people who aren't Miku heard a cat mewl.

The students looked at the tealette and she smiled at them.

"It's my new ring tone." They looked for a few more seconds before returning in their own business. Miku slowly opened the zipper of her bag and find a nearly dead vampire.

' _What are you doing in my bag?!'_ Miku shouted in her thought.

' _You left me no choice and besides no one will find out. God I need air.'_ Luka stretched her limbs and heard tiny pops that made Miku cringe.

' _You are seriously going to get me in trouble for this, and remember that this action of yours will have punishment if you don't explain all this.'_

' _Do I seriously have to?'_ The pinkette asked and saw the other glare at her.

' _I-I mean yeah, just uhhh I probably think you need to sit down right now because your teacher is looking at you right now.'_ Miku lifted her head up and saw her classmates and teacher looking at her suspiciously.

"Is there any problem Hatsune-san?" Mr. Toe asked with his usual glasses resting on his nose bridge.

The aqua haired girl chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

…

Due to some unexpected events, Miku had to cancel her appointment with the twins, which was rewarded with the duo whining and literally crying their eyes out, making her chop both of their heads hard. 

So here she was now walking home, with Luka's feline head sticking out of her hand bag. ' _I was seriously bored out of my mind in your bag earlier.'_

"Well and I didn't exactly tell you to hole up a miniature house in my bags, using my books…I swear if I see rips in there-"

' _There aren't, God you're such an uptight.'_

"Yes, and I'm about to throw my bag away with you in it." Miku said.

' _You're going to kill a cat?'_

"It's not like you'll die." Luka hung her head out in the bag, before jumping out. She jumped in front of Miku and stretched her limbs and looked at her.

' _Fair point, but I won't take my chances.'_ Luka giggled making the other look at her weirdly. "That was weird."

' _What was?'_

"The giggle?" ' _Ohhhh, I can't giggle now?'_ Miku shrugged. " Not really, I'm just not used to it I guess." The tealette looked at their surroundings and noted that they were now in a playground. "Hey want to sit by the swing for a while?" _'Are you planning on hitting on me?'_ Luka asked with her overly confident voice. The tealette lifted her bag.

"Nope, but I am planning on hitting you with this if you don't stop." The pinkette darted her way on the swing. ' _Well what are you waiting for?'_ Miku smiled to herself at how cute the other was, but she's is not going to admit that.

As the both of them settled, they talked about things that the two would probably talk about. And it was nice, Miku noted, talking to the vampire was nice. It was weird, but nice.

"So what was the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to you?" Luka barked a laugh. ' _Ahhh, that's a secret.'_ Miku pouted.

"Come on, we're friends!" The tealette stopped on her own sentence as the supernatural being looked at her with wide eyes.

' _Friends?_

"I mean unless you don't want to?" Luka shook her head and smiled to herself, she scoffed. ' _Sure…but I'm not changing any-'_ She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes changing red and her pupils dilating. She's here.

"Luka, is something wrong?" Miku asked and observed the feral look of the vampire. Luka looked at her. ' _Miku…We need to get out of here…fast.'_

'


End file.
